


OST: Noumenon

by Akaseru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Music, Music Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru/pseuds/Akaseru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving a reality to the music I heard in my mind while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noumenon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711433) by [beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties). 



> I am _**not**_ a professional musician by any stretch of the imagination, I'm just a hobbyist pianist. This is literally me playing around with the free version of a professional program (FL Studio) and creating music inspired by the different events in the respective chapters. I hope you enjoy my original soundtrack.

[Transport to Argo City](https://soundcloud.com/user-70309094/transport-to-argo-city)

_"Alex is five years and three months old when Cirl-Nis arrives to escort her to the high speed transport that will take her to Argo City."_


	2. Chapter 2

[Cave of Reflection](https://soundcloud.com/user-70309094/cave-of-reflection)

_"J’onn had taken her and Kara to a beautiful cave with ornate stalactites of white marble that made Alex envision a large system of frozen underground waterfalls."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I channeled Akira Yamaoka in this one.... Also, headphones recommended for this one.

[Investigating Ground Zero](https://soundcloud.com/user-70309094/investigating-ground-zero)

_"A biological weapon had somehow been planted in one of the military guild dormitories of Kandor - the dormitories often used by Kryptonians not from noble families - and every person that had visited had been infected."_


End file.
